The Hidden Truth
by TheGreysDiaries
Summary: Sometimes the truth is better to be kept hidden and when family affairs are involved you should surely keep the truth to yourself. Add mankind's desire for power to the mix and you got yourselves a complicated problem. Lydia Martin learned this the hard way.
1. All Too Familiar

**The Hidden Truth: Chapter 1**

_New story, this story is going to be Lydia-centric, getting in on stuff like her family, powers, heritage, etc. No particular pairing it might eventually end up as stiles/Lydia but tbh this story is not about a couple or romance for that matter. This story is set POST 4x08, and I took some inspiration from the 4x09 promo. So if you haven't seen all the episodes then spoiler alert. This is totally my interpretation on Lydia, her powers and her family, it can(and probably will) divert from the show. That's all I think I needed to mention._

_Follow and Favorite if you like it!_

_Leave a review with your thoughts and let me know if I should continue this!_

_Hope anybody enjoys! ;)_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. All rights go to MTV network and the writers.**_

* * *

-o0o-

She felt a sting of pain fill her senses as she slowly opened her eyes. It was almost pitch black in the room she was sitting in. The only light came from the moon which could be seen through a small barred 'window'. As her eyes quickly adjusted to the little light she had, she started to be able to make out a few shapes.

When she was fully aware of her surroundings she tried to get up, but realized that she was tied to some pole.

"How awesome..", she grumbled to herself. Hearing her own voice echoing back to her in the empty room made her visibly flinch. The second this happened the felt the stabbing pain on the back of her head again.

She groaned as she tried to get her vision to be clear again as it was now full with black spots. She knew very well what would happen now. Because as she always proudly mentioned was that she was smarter than people gave her credit for.

As she said before after she started seeing the black spots, her vision would disappear completely, beeping in your ears, feeling dizzy, nausea, having the feeling that you are falling, limbs becoming heavy, etc. It all ended in the same way. She was about to pass out and she knew that was never a good thing when you were being held captive. Because when getting kidnapped and held against your will, the best thing to do is stay alert.

She clearly didn't really have a choice in the matter so there was no need for her to think about all this stuff giving herself a headache. Just before she passed out she saw some movement in the corner of her eye. But as she wanted to look more closely she knew it was too late when she got the falling sensation and felt herself being wrapped into a darkness that held her captive to the clutches of unconsciousness.

-x-

_December 25__th__ 2002, Beacon Hills_

_As a cold sensation hit her in the back of her neck she whipped around and threw a snowball at whoever dared to start a 'fight' with her. As she saw the ball of pearly white snow hit her uncle square in the face, the strawberry blonde couldn't help but laugh at him with his sour expression._

_As they went on with their playful banter and snowball fight a 6-year old Lydia Martin remembered why she adored Christmas so much. It brought the family together._

_Her uncle John started tickling her as she erupted in a fit of giggles and pleas for him to let her go. His playfulness wavered when he saw the door open, but the redhead didn't give it any thought. Until she saw her aunt and grandmother standing there signalling her uncle to get inside._

_He quickly got the hint and starting guiding the petite girl inside._

"_Ugh, but why do we have to go inside? I was finally having some fun!", the little redhead proclaimed with a huff. While she said this she was still reluctantly moving inside._

_As Lydia settled in front of the TV watching some cartoons which were so not on her level of thought, she knew normal kids watched this stuff so she did as well but it annoyed her a lot that the kids shows were always too easy to follow. She turned her head around to see her family in the kitchen, well not all of them just her granny, aunt Lucy and her twin sister Margaret, then her father, uncle John and her mother._

_They wildly gestured in Lydia's direction while whispering to each other, while the 6-year old acted like she was engrossed in the cartoon, which she wasn't. Because to be honest who the hell would actually watch these easy shows for fun. It was pure torture. The too bright colours, dancing and singing flowers, like that would ever happen, the annoying optimism etc. She never liked it._

_Still acting like she didn't know they were talking about her Lydia nonchalantly eavesdropped on the conversation. But to get one thing straight, when you know people are talking about you behind your back, you have the right to hear what they are saying._

_As she was too far away situated of the conversation she only caught parts of sentences: "The girl…banshee..too powerful….spell.."_

_The strawberry blonde banshee, then still unknowing of being one, had no idea what her family was talking about. She knew it was about her but some of the words, it had her wondering what kind of family affairs she was missing._

_She knew her family had always been odd. Like when she would go to school she would hear stories of other kids and she thought to herself why couldn't my family be like that? But it wasn't. She was part of the Martin family. A family with a deep dark secret that has been a secret for dozens of years. The outside world unknowing to what went on behind closed doors. But even inside it was still full of half-truths, whispering behind closed doors, meaningful glances…_

_She turned her attention back to the television that was still blaring the sound of a kids show. Slowly but surely sleep started to take over and she let it._

-x-

Lydia shot up out of her deep slumber as she looked around the room disorientated. Where was she again? Oh yeah she was kidnapped that's right.

Slowly Lydia started to remember what she just dreamed of. It had been a strange Christmas, she knew that now. Why could she barely remember any of it? It was like it was taken from her. Memories gone like leafs in the wind.

Now that she thought back on the memory she heard the hushed conversation again. The girl, as in they were speaking of her. Banshee, she could understand that now, because she was one. Too powerful? Now this is where it started to get confusing for the 17-year old banshee. And a spell?

Was there a reason she was remembering these things now? She thought when she suddenly saw the door to her left creaking open, revealing a middle-aged woman.

Lydia looked at the woman in confusion, the sudden light falling in to the room leaving the redhead slightly blinded. She heard the clicking of heels coming closer until they stopped just barely a feet away from her.

"You must have so many questions for me, Lydia. But let's start with a simple re-introduction shall we!", the woman said to her showing of her pearly white teeth. The teenager knew damn well when someone was faking a smile because she does it all the time as well, but she just played along pretending to be the oblivious teen everyone thought her to be.

"And you are?", Lydia asked being straightforward. Hanging around Malia for so long surely rubbed off on how honest you approached a situation. Something about this woman in front of her was so familiar to her but she just couldn't seem to put a finger on it.

"We'll get to that later, now don't be impatient." The woman said waggling her finger at her in a scolding manner. Lydia raised her eyebrows at the female crouching down in front of her.

"But you jus-", the redhead started before being swiftly interrupted by the oh-so-familiar woman.

"I said LATER.", the woman said threateningly getting all up in her face. When she tries to open her mouth again she feels a hard stinging sensation hit her cheek as she realized the woman had hit her.

She was about to go all bitch-mode on her when she felt herself fading into nothingness again, back to the land of dreams and revelations…

_Sometimes the truth is best to be kept hidden, but sometimes you just have to say it hard and loud._

-o0o-

* * *

_So that was the first chapter of this story_

_Let's hope I can stick with this story hahaha_

_At least if someone likes it, because I got a lot more ideas for this story to come._

_Follow & favourite please :)_

_Leave a review if you want me to continue!_

_Much love_

_Vera_


	2. Memories Mean Something

**The Hidden Truth: Chapter 2**

_I added stiles to this story even though he hasn't made an appearance yet,_

_But he will very soon ;)_

_Follow&Favorite!_

_Leave reviews if you want me to update sooner(cause they give me inspiration)!_

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of the characters. All rights go to MTV network and the writers.**_

* * *

-o0o-

Previously in 'The Hidden Truth'

_She was about to go all bitch-mode on her when she felt herself fading into nothingness again, back to the land of dreams and revelations…_

_Sometimes the truth is best to be kept hidden, but sometimes you just have to say it hard and loud._

-o0o-

* * *

_July 12__th __2008, Beacon Hills_

"_Watch out, honey! I don't want you to get hurt. Your parents would kill me if they found out you got hurt while they were gone!", her aunt Margaret spoke to her._

"_I can handle myself, aunty. Honestly I am 12, okay? I can take care of myself." Lydia said speaking to her aunt in a firm way, which left no place for argument._

"_All grown up, huh?" Margaret said smirking at the 12-year old "Even if you are all grown up, even grown-ups sometimes need protection from things."_

"_What things then? What could hurt me? Monsters lurking in the woods? As if those really exist." The redhead said chuckling at her own joke._

_Margaret gave her a small smile and kissed her forehead, before telling her to be careful. Before softly adding under her breath. "Ooh if you just knew how ironic your words are…"_

_Lydia had heard her of course, but she decided to ignore it. Because what would you say. Her aunt's words could mean anything. She might have wrongly interpreted her words._

_But she knew what the older woman had meant._

-x-

The 17(almost 18)-year old slowly opened her eyes. It was daytime, and the sun was pretty high up in the sky so it must be close to noon. She must have been out for pretty long she thought to herself.

Now that there was more light she could inspect her surrounds more accurately. As she slowly turned her head to her left she saw a pale boy sitting there.

Ruffled brownish hair, pale skin, slender figure. She knew this boy. It was Stiles. What the hell was he doing here she thought.

"Stiles?" she managed to croak out. Her voice sounded scratchy from the lack of using and lack of hydration.

The petite girl saw the guy in front of her slowly stir. He lifted his head antagonizingly slow while his eyelids fluttered open and those beautiful light brown eyes focused on her hazel ones. "Lydia? You are awake!" he spoke happily while his voice was still laced with sleep.

"No I am asleep, can't you see that?" she chirped at him jokingly.

"Oh shush, no need to act like a smartass." He said in the same joking manner.

"HEY! Leave my smart and pretty ass out of this." She spoke to him trying to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

He stuck his tongue out at her while she continued in her fit of giggles, though slowly a smile spread on his lips as well. They hadn't spoken to each other this lightly in months, even still before the entire thing with the nogitsune.

"That it took us being kidnapped to actually talk to each other again without serious problems. Who would have thought?" she said still smiling but her smile soon faded.

His smile faded as well when the reality of the scene started to sink in. "Yeah who would have thought.." he said softly more talking to himself than to anybody else.

"What do you think they want with us?" Lydia asked the question that was on both of their minds.

"Honestly I wouldn't know." The 17-year old boy admitted. "Though you know the woman that was in here early, she kinda looked like you, you know. You two could be family.."

As his words slowly sunk in she felt something inside her head telling her that she needed to remember something. You know that annoying feeling when you have had a dream but you can't remember what it is about. It is on the tip of your tongue, but you just can't remember. That is the feeling she had right now. And she wouldn't have it. She was smart but she couldn't place that single face.

As if Stiles noticed it was bothering her so much he quickly changed the subject and she was grateful for that. That's why she liked the boy. He knew her so well that with a single look he could tell what she needed.

"So what where you dreaming about? Because you were mumbling things in your sleep" he said honestly interested in what her answer was going to be.

She softly smiled, how did she not realize earlier she liked him more than just as a friend. But he was with Malia, or at least he was, she honestly didn't know anymore it was complicated. But whether he was with Malia or not he still held feelings for the were-coyote she knew he would never be hers.

Slowly she started to realize she had zoned out of their convo and she furiously blushed, while Stiles chuckled.

She quickly recovered from her earlier embarrassment and answered his question: "I don't know just memories I might have forgotten over the years."

"What do you mean? What where they about?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know just random stuff. A Christmas with the family, sleepover at my aunt, nothing special." She said it in a nonchalant manner.

But she soon realized that both memories had her questioning what secrets her family was hiding. Because in both flashbacks to her youth she remembered them look at her as if she was some ticking time bomb that was about to explode or discover something she wasn't supposed to know.

As she started to break her head over these small facts she heard footsteps coming down the hallway. The strawberry blonde whipped her head around to look the brunette boy in the eye with fearful eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Lyds. We'll be okay, let's just find out what these people want from us." He told her reassuringly just before the door to the room they were held in creaked open.

_Memories are not always that innocent, they all have an __underlying __meaning to them. And so do Lydia's._

-o0o-

* * *

_Kind of a filler chapter, but at least we introduced Stiles_

_And some cute Stydia idk oops I love em_

_Just for the record there will of course be some flashbacks to when Lydia and Stiles were younger because cutie pies :)_

_Follow&Favorite!_

_Leave a review and I will continue sooner! (because I need inspiration help writers block coming up ;)_

_Xoxo_

_Vera_


End file.
